Master Knows Best
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Another song parody, this time of the movie Tangled. Zim tells Gir why he can't go outside. Small fluffy hint of Zim/Gir, cuz the pairing deserves more attention than it gets.


**A/N: I really liked my last song parody so I made another one :P**

**This is a parody of the song "Mother Knows Best" from "Tangled". That movie is awsum, and so is Invader Zim, mixing them together brings awesomeness over the edge :D  
**

**Please enjoy! I did my best with the lyrics since English ain't my first language. ^^'  
**

* * *

Zim was working on a device. He and Gir had just landed on Earth and he had no time to waste. The look of the situation now, was that Gir seemed rather...weird. The Tallest claimed that he was advanced but Zim wasn't sure...but he pushed away the thought with the argument that they are more experienced than him in Irken technology.

But he probably need Gir in situations from this moment on. So he had to be careful with him. Letting him stay in his base would probably be the most sane decision. He was still new in the world and he had a lot to catch up to understand it.

Gir was sitting with his piggy toy but he was very bored. He just sat there and stared at his role model Zim doing his business. For a long time now, he had fought about if he should question Zim or not, but he gave in and decided he should.

Gir sprinted where Zim was and he was so concentrated that he took no notice. "HEY, MASTER!" Zim was startled so bad he stumbled forwards. Turning, he loured at his SIR unit. "Sheesh, Gir, you scared the living Irken veins out of me. Don't you dare startle your Master ZIMMM ever again." He went back to working with the device.

"Uhmm...Master...I would like to ask you something...concerning where I can go." Zim didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean: 'Concerning where you can go'? I told you, you're not leaving this base." "But, Master, it's so BOOOOOO- *night, day, night, day* OOOOORING!" Gir whined loudly. The Irken was shocked. "How could you stay on for so long?!" He almost screamed, bags under his eyes. "Well, I am a robot." Gir said.

"Whatever." Was Zim's comment.

There was silence, because Gir awaited his Master's reply. When he realized he wasn't going to get one he started their conversation over.

"I WANNA GO OUT!" Gir screeched, making Zim wince. He turned around to meet Gir, walked up to him and put his hands on the little robot's shoulders.

**ZIM:**_ You want to go outside?_

_Oh_

_Why, Little Gir?_

_Look at you, as fragile as a parabolic screen_

_Still a little gizmo, just metal scrap_

_You know why I won't let you be seen_

**GIR:** _I know, but-_

**ZIM: **_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, bot_

_Guess, I always knew this day was coming_

_Knew that you soon would fail your quest_

_Soon, but not yet_

**GIR: **_But-_

**ZIM: **_Shh, trust me, jet_

_Master knows best_

Zim turns off the lights so it's pitch black in the base.

**ZIM: **_Master knows best_

_Listen to your master_

_The horrible humans you wont bear_

_Master knows best_

_They'll shoot you with a blaster_

_Your little body they will tear_

_Adults, smeetlings_

_Liquids and screaming_

_Acid and scrap dumps, the chumps_

**GIR: **_No!_

**ZIM: **_Yes!_

**GIR: **_But-_

**ZIM: **_Also large pigs_

_Babies with their diapers and_

_Stop, no more, you just upset me_

_Master's right here_

_Master will protect you_

_Robot, here's what I suggest_

_Skip disaster_

_Stay with master_

_Master knows best_

_Master knows best_

_Take it from your mamsy_

_On your own, you won't survive_

_Goofy, just a pest_

_Stupid and clumsy_

_Please, they'll melt you alive_

_Gullible, naïve_

_Annoyingly bubbly_

_Ditzy and a bit, hmm, well weak_

_How will you achieve  
_

_Dressing like a puppy  
_

_I'm just saying cause I'm a d***_

_Master understands_

_Master's here to help you_

_All I have is one request_

Gir runs over to Zim and hugs him in fear, Zim feels a little uncomfortable.

**Zim: Uh...G-Gir?**

**Gir: Yes, Master?**

**Zim: Don't ever ask to leave this base again.**

**Gir (sighs): Yes, Master.**

Zim hesitates before saying it, slightly blushing.

**Zim: Umm, I care about you very much, Gir.**

**Gir: I love you more.**

**Zim: Wh-WHAT?!**

**Gir: Master, don't ruin the script!**

**Zim: Pff- f-fine. I love you most.**

Gir nuzzles.

**Zim: **_Don't forget it_

_Go eat a biscuit_

_Master knows best_

Right after the song, Gir squealed happily. "YOU'RE A GOOD SINGER, MASTER!" "SILENCE! The great and powerful ZIMMMMM does not sing!" He retorted angrily. "But you just did."

"LIES!" Zim screamed and smashed a chair in pieces.

A few days later, Zim realized he needed Gir for all his missions so he let him go outside, but on missions ONLY. If he did anything bad he would regret it...

Zim was working on another device (him and his devices!) Then he heard sirens outside. Puzzled, Zim ran outside in his human disguise and saw two police officers putting on handcuffs on Gir (in his dogsuit). Zim approached and looked pissed as he stared at Gir. Gir smiled weakly and nervously. "Long story."

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked :P Please hug the little review button, it looks alone. :)**


End file.
